Spotkanie po latach
INTRO " Przyjęcie zorganizowane przez rodzinę Solo, to sama smietanka towarzyska w tej smietance bogaczy są Julian Solo Saori Kido Pandora Heinstein Amando Rychong Tami Hartion Nancy Uwerio jeszcze do nich należy więcej członków Gustav Gonrroto Valet Jukono czy jeszcze Renia Stiszenko Ivan Moczkio Cower Cokkin, ale do średniej klasy niezybyt biednych i niezbyt bogaci są sam raz to rodzina La Dymotte." ' Na Balu...... ' Wszyscy arystokraci wyszych sfer, gadają same plotki a cała młodzież arystokratów się swietnie sie bawią ' Nancy:Saori jak cie dobrze widzieć Saori:Widzę NancyUwerio że też nic się a nic nie zmieniłaś Valet:O! prosze Saori Kido i Nancy Uwerio jak zwyklę nudnę choć Julian Solo jest ..... Saori:Co Valet Julian Solo cie kreci Nancy:Saori przecie widać Julian Solo jest przystojny Renia:O tak Pandora: O czym ! Ate.... znaczy się Saori Kido o ciebie wiele słyszałam Saori: Dziękuje ci Pandoro Heinstein Renia:Pandoro ja cie nie widziałam Pandora:A no było umie choroba babci Renia " Tam panny sobie gadały a panowie gadali o swych sprawach" Gustav:Widze że Julian ci nie zmienił Cower:No tak wszystkie panny tu są pięknę co mówisz Julianie "Julian widząc jak Saori sie nie bawiła, on sam sie niebawił.Aż tu nagle przyjechało jeszcze jeden samochodów , morscy generałowie bacznie opserwowali Sagę Camusa i Aiolosa byli z Saori Kido by ją chronić , nawet Kanon Sorrento Kriszna chronili Juliana Solo przed nimi.Gdy do drzwi pałacu rodziny Solo lokaj wypowiedział słowa zebranych tam gości" lokaj Jan:Panie i Panowie, o to Bianca La Dymotte ' Wszyscy tu zebrani goście u rodziny Solo, tak rozwagą się przywitali z wnuczką Martizy i Gerforta La Dymotte.Saga Camus Aiolos Kriszna Sorrento Kanon widząc tą letką postać że sami goście Juliana Solo nie mogli oderwac wzroku sami młodzi chłopcy nie mogli oderwac pięknej twarzy a dziewczyn aż ze złości się pieniały z takiej urody młodej La Dymotte' Julia/Posejdon:Witam na balu, Bianco Bianca:Dziękuje ci Julianie Saori:Też cie witam Bianco Bianca:Widzę że sama wnuczka Misumasy Kido, mnie powita Saori Kido Saori:A to nic Bianca:Masz Saori bardzo piękne długofioletowe włosy , a oczy niebieskie aż ci zastroszcze Saori:Nie Bianco ty masz bardziej piękne włosy takie ciemnoczekoladowobrązowedługowłose , a twe oczy są jak srebroszare Julian/Posejdon:Diw pięknę panny, Saori Kido i Bianca La Dymotte to prawdziwy skarb Saori:Jeżeli Julianie się poraz kolejny się oświadczysz odmówie Julian/Posejdon:Wiem o tym Saori, czy mogę cie Saori tylko na słówko Saori:Dobrze Julianie ale na balkonie tam gdzie nie bedzie słyszał Mama Juliana:Bianco możesz nam zagrac na pianinie Bianca:O czewiście pani Solo " Julian i Saori poszli na balkon , jak zaczeła Bianca grac na pianinie" W Balkonie..... Julian/Posejdon:Wiem Ateno co knujesz, chcesz mnie zniszczyc Saori/Atena:A sam Posejdonie ty też, ja i tak jak bedziesz na legał bym się stobą się ożeniła to mówie nie Julian/Posejdon:Mmmm ja i tak wiem Ateno że zdania nie zmienisz,dlatego wysłałaś Orfeusz Lira żeby mnie przykonał Saori/Atena:Ja walcze już z Hadesem i teraz z Aresem i jeszcze ty Julian/Posejdon:Ale obiecałem tylko Orfeuszowi Lira ale nie tobie Ateno Saori/Atena:Są tu moji złoci rycerze Saga Camus i Aiolos Julian/Posejdon:Tak Ateno zapomniałaś że to mój teren, a ja mam nad dobom przewagę Saori/Atena:Eeee .... morscy generałowie Julian/Posejdon:Ja mam ich 7 a ty Ateno wzołaś tylko trzech, nie rosotnie z twojej strony Ateno Saori/Atena:O nie mój błąd Posejdonie! nie ' Na tychmniast pojawili się zarówno Saga Camus Aiolos jak i Kanon Sorrento Kriszna zacznie się na prawdę walka" ciąg dalszy nastopi.....